


Always

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Protective Lena Luthor, Superhero Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: 5 times Lena saves Kara, and 1 time Kara saves her.Or, what would have happened if Lena had been there in season 1?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> This fic is practically an AU, but it does touch on some things that happen in season 1. I haven't seen season 1 in years, so hopefully I got this things correct! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: canon-typical violence

**1.**

Kara gasped, jerking up from her seat at the bar, “oh my - no!” 

“Kara,” Lena grabbed her arm, but Kara barely felt it, “Kara, what’s wrong?” 

“The plane,” Kara pointed at the TV, hanging in the corner of the bar they were in, “the plane- Alex is on that plane!” Her mind was whirling, she had to- to save Alex, there was nothing she wouldn’t do. 

She made her way to the door, only stopping when Lena stepped in front of her. 

“Lena, I’m sorry, I know we were having drinks, but I have to-” 

“Have to do what? Wander around the streets in a panic? I won’t let you do that. Kara, just take a breath, let me help.” 

“Lena, there’s nothing you can do - I have to-” 

“Listen to me,” Lena grabbed her face, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles against her cheeks. “Lex made a suit, strong enough to fight Superman. I’ve already had it dispatched, okay? It’s going to catch the plane. Nothing is going to happen to Alex.” 

“I- what?” 

Lena turned her, pointing towards the TV. The plane was slowly being brought down onto the water. 

“There, see?” Lena said, “I knew if it was strong enough to fight Superman, it was strong enough to lift a plane.” 

“Lena, I - I can’t believe…”  _ I can’t believe I almost used my powers. _

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Lena pulled her into a hug. Kara let her. 

If it hadn’t been for Lena… who knew what would have happened? 

\-- 

**2.**

“I just, I feel like she could just have her own coffee maker at this point. You know?” Kara said, flailing a hand. 

They were walking arm in arm, making their way back to work after lunch. Kara, as usual, was complaining about her job. 

Lena hummed sympathetically, “I know it sucks, but she’s Cat Grant, Kara. She’s your idol. You know if she asked you to fly to a different city to get her a coffee, you would do it.” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t  _ fly _ ,” Kara laughed, only a tad hysterically, “no one can fly, Lena, that’s  _ crazy _ . You're crazy.” 

Lena looked at her in confusion, “doesn’t she have her own helicopter? That she regularly lands on your building?” 

“Oh… right. That.” 

“Kara, what-” 

“Help!” A woman screamed across the street, “help, my son!” 

Kara and Lena both turned. The boy was in the middle of the street, a car seconds from hitting him. 

Kara froze. This was it, right? This was the moment she should - she had never wanted to use her powers, like her cousin, but this was a  _ kid _ . And if she could help this kid, then maybe it meant- 

Wait, what was that green blur? 

Kara watched, her mouth hanging open, as the blur grabbed the boy and deposited him back with his mother. Then it came flying over to land beside Kara. 

Kara’s eyes widened even further when the helmet fell back to show  _ Lena _ was inside of the green suit. 

“Lena… what?!” 

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Lena grinned at her as the suit dismantled itself, slowly but surely until it was only the size of Lena’s watch. “I’ve been working on it since that plane incident with your sister. It felt good to help, you know? I figured I already have the tech, I might as well keep using it for good.” 

“Lena, that’s… that’s amazing!” Kara smiled at her friend, but her eyes were still on the watch. 

If… if  _ she _ had been the one to catch the plane… would she be the one who saved people now? 

“Thank you, Kara, but it’s what anyone would do.” 

“Oh, well… I don’t know about that.” 

“You’re too kind,” Lena leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I have to get back to work now, sweetie, same time on Friday?” 

“Um, yeah.” 

“Wonderful,” Lena smiled at her, then walked away. 

Kara watched her as she went… this was a lot to take in. 

\-- 




Okay, so Kara hadn’t saved Alex. And she wasn’t saving random children on the street either. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t helping people, right? She was helping people at her job! 

Or at least, she was helping Ms.Grant… pick up her dry cleaning. 

That was helpful, wasn’t it? 

Her phone chimed, a new text from Ms. Grant telling her to pick up the new book she wanted, since Kara was already late dropping off her dry cleaning. 

But her book was on the other side of the city, and Kara was already almost at Cat Tower, and did she really need the book right now?! 

Kara groaned. If only she could just… fly over there! Or use her super speed! It would make everything so much faster! 

Maybe… Maybe just this once- 

“Kara?” 

Kara jerked, turning to find Lena walking up to her. 

“Oh, hey Lena.” 

“What’s wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, you only sigh that dramatically when you and Alex are losing on games night.” 

“Um, Alex and I never lose games night?” 

“Kara,” Lena lifted a brow, grinning at her. “Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing new, Ms. Grant’s just running me around the whole city,” Kara shook her head, “I should have known better than to wear heels, every time I wear heels she has me running between 8 different places.” 

“Oh. Well, sweetie, just take my car,” Lena grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the street. 

“What? No, I couldn’t-”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my driver was just telling me he gets bored if I don’t use him every time. Come on, I insist.” 

The next thing she knew, Kara was being pushed into the back of a black car, Lena smiling at her as she closed the door. “Use it as long as you need,” she called through the window, before walking away. 

Kara sighed. Sometimes, Lena was just too good of a friend. 

\-- 




It was supposed to be games night, but the group decided to go out to eat first. It was fun, and Kara was so glad that she had this group of friends. 

But things took a turn when Kara, Lena, and Winn took a short cut to the grocery store for snacks, while everyone else headed to her apartment, and suddenly a man was pointing a gun at them. 

“Woah, woah, buddy, you don’t have to do this,” Winn said, raising her hands. 

Kara stepped forward, ready to jump in front of her friends if anything happened. Unfortunately, Lena did the same thing. 

“Lena,” Kara hissed at her, as Winn kept trying to talk the man down, “what are you doing? Your suits in your lab, you literally just told me that!” 

“It’s okay, Kara, I’ve got this,” Lena said, far too calmly. 

“Lena-”

“Winn, get Kara out of her!” Lena yelled, and then she was running. 

Kara shouted, trying to move after her, but Winn was already grabbing her and pulling her in the opposite direction. 

It wasn’t hard to resist him, but still. It was really inconvenient. 

“Lena!” Kara shouted, trying to keep the muggers attention away from her friend. But… Lena was quick, and soon enough she had the gun in her hand, and the man pinned to the ground. “Wow, that was… wow.” Kara swallowed. That had been…  _ wow _ . 

“Kara, are you okay?” Winn asked, “you’re looking kind of pink.” 

“I’m fine!” Kara said, moving out of his grip and crossing her arms. “I’m good. Thanks to Lena. We should, uh, probably call the police.” 

“Already did,” Lena said. “They’ll be here soon.” 

“Oh, good.”

“You guys are okay?” Lena asked. 

“Yeah, never better. Better than okay, even.” 

“Oh,” Lena smiled at her, “good.” 

They watched each other for a moment. Kara bit her lip when Lena’s smile twisted into a grin. 

Winn cleared his throat behind them, “I think I’ll… go ahead to the store. You two catch up whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah,” Kara looked away first, adjusting her glasses, “yeah, we’ll be right behind you.” 

“Yeah, sure you will,” Winn mumbled, walking down the alley. 

Kara didn’t know what he meant by that, but she didn’t care. Lena was smiling at her again, and that was all that mattered. 

\-- 




Kara sighed, adjusting her grip on her purse. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was take off her work clothes and watch some TV. Possibly while Facetiming with Lena. 

… preferably while Facetiming with Lena. 

It was late, and as Kara glanced around she noticed that there was no one else on the street. So would anyone notice if she just zipped up to her apartment, with some super speed? Surely not. 

“Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara gasped, stepping back as someone flew down from the sky and landed in front of her. “How do you know-” 

“Kara, it’s me.” 

Kara blinked, shocked, “Aunt Astra?” 

“Yes,” the woman stepped forward, “oh, my niece, what has this world done to you?” 

“Um,” Kara looked around again, “nothing?” 

“You were among the highest of us on Krypton, and now look at what you’ve become. A slave, running around doing others work, and forced to wear pointy shoes.” 

“Uh,” Kara looked down at her feet. “I choose to wear heels. And also, I’m not a slave? It’s my job. Have you been watching me?” 

“Yes,” Astra looked at her with pity. “We’ve been here for months, Kara, and you haven’t even noticed. Surely you can feel the earth's sun burning in your veins? The power that it gives you?” 

“Yeah, but…” 

“Then join us! We can make this planet better, Kara. Join us and help up reform.” 

“Astra, you can’t just take over a planet.” 

“Why not? We’re stronger than them, smarter than them, they will be happier under our rule.” 

“I can’t let you do this.” 

Astra laughed, “and what will you do to stop me?”

Astra raised her hand, her fist already forming, but before she could land a blow, a green blur knocked her into the building.

“Lena!” Kara shouted. She ran to her friend, but Astra and Lena were already moving on, flying into the sky, intertwined. “Lena!” 

“Kara!” 

Kara turned, “Alex?” 

“Kara, come with me,” Alex grabbed her, pulling into a car. 

“Alex, what is going on. Lena-” 

“Is fighting your aunt, I know.” 

“You know?!” 

“Yeah, the DEO has been watching the situation for a while.” 

Kara stared at her sister as the car doors were shut, and they were driving down the street. 

“What is the DEO?” 

“Yeah, I um… I have some things I need to tell you,” Alex said, grabbing her hand. “About where I really work. And about something called Fort Rozz.” 

\-- 

**+1.**

So her sister worked for a secret government organization that dealt with aliens. Her boss was an alien. Her aunt was alive, along with her husband, and the two of them and a few others had escaped the prison known as Fort Rozz. 

_ And _ , Lena was off fighting her aunt, alone, and probably losing. 

Kara ran her hand through her hair. This was a lot to take in. 

“We aren’t asking you to do anything,” Alex said, her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I just thought, since you’re aunt has now reached out to you, that you deserve to know.” 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, “yeah, and I need to do something.” 

“This doesn’t have to be your fight.” 

“Alex, it already is. And if anything happens to Lena… I’ll hate myself, if I didn’t even try to protect her.” 

“Okay, okay, I get it. What do you want to do?” 

Kara looked at her, looked around the base they were in. “You can track them?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then I’m going after them,” Kara stood up, and then paused, looking down at her outfit. Her skirt and her high heels. “Do you… happen to have something I could wear?” 

“Um,” Alex pointed at her own outfit, “we have extra’s of our uniform? Right now we only have dark blue though.” 

“That’s okay, I like blue.” 

\-- 

It took her a few tries, but eventually, Kara was off. Flying came back to her like riding a bike. Probably - if she knew how to ride a bike. 

“They’re on the east side of the city, by the harbour,” Alex said into her ear piece. 

“On it!” Kara shouted back. 

She flew as fast as she could, and finally she spotted them. They were on the ground, and Astra had the upper hand, not holding back her punches at all as she hit into Lena’s already broken suit. 

Kara didn’t have to think twice before slamming into her aunt, getting her away from her friend. 

Astra stayed down, long enough at least for Kara to go and grab Lena. She held her friend tight, and flew her out of there. 

“Kara?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. I got you.” 

“Kara, you’re flying!” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

“You’re not wearing a suit or anything, you’re just flying!” 

“...yep.” 

Lena looked around, squinting down at the city. “Where are you taking me?” 

“DEO headquarters.”

“Where?” She shook her head. “No, just take me home.”

“But the DEO is safe.” 

“My apartment is the safest place in the city, trust me.” 

“It’s okay Kara,” Alex said in her ear, “just get her somewhere safe, we can talk tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Kara said, and made her way to Lena’s apartment. 

\-- 

Lena sat curled on her couch, in pajamas, holding a mug of tea. Kara sat beside her with her own tea, but unfortunately still in the DEO uniform. 

They had been here for over an hour. Kara had finished explaining everything at least ten minutes ago. Lena had been staring down at her tea ever since. 

She was anxious to hear what Lena would say, but… She also couldn’t help but think Lena was adorable in her pj pants. 

“So… you’ve been lying to me,” Lena finally said. 

Kara grimaced, looking away, “I’ve been lying to everyone.” 

“You expect me to believe that only your sister and adoptive mother know?” 

“Well, and my cousin. And I guess now a bunch of DEO agents… which I should probably talk to Alex about…” 

“God,” Lena said, pinching her nose between her finger and thumb, “you must have thought I was so stupid, playing the hero. Like I could actually protect you, the cousin of Superman, from anything!” 

“No!” Kara reached out, grabbing her friends hand, “no, Lena, not at all! I thought you were  _ brave _ , putting yourself out there like that. Protecting people just because you could. You were - you didn’t even hesitate! You’re so much braver than me. I mean, my cousin has been flying around saving people for years! I know what peoples reactions will be. I know that I can do it. I just - I just haven’t been able to push myself to  _ actually _ do it. But  _ you _ did it. You did it without thinking.” 

“It’s not the same, Kara,” Lena finally looked at her. “I’m a Luther, people expect this from me. They just expect that I will use my genius like my brother. Like a  _ villain _ .” 

“You’re  _ not _ your brother, Lena.” 

“No…” Lena smiled at her, “and  _ you _ aren’t your cousin. You don’t have to do anything, not if you don’t want to.” 

“But I do,” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand, “watching you save people these last few months? Watching you fight my aunt? You’ve inspired me, Lena. I want… I want to fight. I want to fight  _ with _ you.” 

“Okay, then we’ll do this. Together,” Lena smiled, pulling Kara in for a hug. “And we’re getting back to the aunt thing.” 

Kara laughed, “I think we’re going to need my sister here to explain that one.” 

When Lena tried to pull back, Kara held on, her face in Lena’s shoulder. “Kara?” 

“I just… I just need another second. If that’s okay.” 

“Of course,” Lena cupped the back of Kara’s neck, “You know I’ve got you. Always.” 

“I know,” Kara smiled, pressing her nose into Lena’s neck. 

\-- 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or comment! :)


End file.
